Christmas Roasted Sesame Seal in Butter Sauce
by Omniskriba
Summary: Someones in the kitchen with GO-MA-MON! Jyou is forced to cook Christmas Dinner for the Digidestined's party... with Gomamon around! The Fantastic Digi-duo defines 'disaster' once again!


~*~  
Christmas Roasted Sesame Seal in Gingery Butter Sause  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
What? Another new Jyou fic? Oh, well, I guess I'm just trying to catch up with other character fics. It's my humble way of fanatic Jyou support.  
Author's Note: This fic was written in the same line as "Gomamon's Little Disaster", meaning it's gonna be Jyou and Gomamon up to their usual antics. Because of some utterly strange turn of events, Jyou has been forced to make Christmas Dinner for the Digidestined's Annual Christmas Party, with the Digimon on Earth for the holidays.  
It's Jyou versus Gomamon in the Kido Family Kitchen!  
Let the story... BEGIN!  
~*~  
.nomigiD nwo t'nod I :remialcsiD  
~*~  
"What have gotten myself into?" Jyou muttered under his breath as he chopped celery with a vegetable knife.  
"A World of Pain" Gomamon replied as he crawled on the anti-bacterial Kido floor, chewing something.  
"Gomamon, haven't I told you not to come out of my room? What if Dad walks in and sees you?... and what are you eating?"  
"Gum." The white seal replied, blowing a pink bubble.  
"Where'd you get that gum, exactly?"  
"From your napsack."  
"Oh, so that's why I keep running out of Asthma Medication Gum."  
"Medical Gum?! ECCCHHH... * spitew *.  
"Hey, don't leave that lying there!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's gonna stick to the floor!"  
"So?"  
"I'm speaking to the wrong person about this, am I?"  
"Yup."  
"Guh."  
Jyou stoops down to pick the gum up, when suddenly, Gomamon races up Jyou's back, jumping up to the cooking counter.  
"Hey, watcha making, anyway?"  
"Christmas Roasted Sesame Turkey in Gingery Butter Sauce."  
"What's a turkey?"  
"It's a domesticated bird people eat. Think fat kokatorimon..."  
"People eat 'birds', Jyou?"  
"Yup!"  
"Poor Biyomon..."  
"Wha?"  
"Might become Christmas Dinner once Sora get's tired of her. I must warn her!"  
"Gomamon!? Sora's not going to eat Biyomon!"  
"Biyomon is a bird. People eats birs. Sora is a person. So..."  
"Hey, don't use that kind of logic on me."  
"You use it on me all the time. Nyeh! You people are sick Cannibals! Cannibals!"  
"People don't eat digimon! We eat animals!"  
"Makes no difference to me! Cannibal!" Gomamon started yelling his head off when Jyou smelt something burning.  
"Omigod! The Garlic Sauce!"  
"Smells like ginger to me."  
"It's overheating!"  
"Oh."  
Jyou rushed over to the stove where a pot of boiling butter sauce smoked heavily.  
"Gomamon, get me some water to cool this sauce off!"  
"Water, coming right at ya! Water Gun!"  
A water pipe burst from the ceiling, causing a spray of ice cold water to rain down on the pot, Jyou, and the kitchen stove.  
"GO-MA-MONNN!"  
"What?"  
"Wh... what di...d...d...d you just do?"  
"Water Gun."  
"You n...n...ever used an at...ta...tack like that before."  
"Oh, I just learnt that one. I got it from some television show."  
Jyou shiverred heavily. It was in the middle of December for goodness' sake and getting soaked in -20 degrees celsius water wasn't too comforting.  
"Must you do these things to me? Do you hate me, Gomamon? Have I been a bad digidestined? Did I abuse you in any way?"  
"Now that you mention it, you have been quite boring as a person."  
"Nyuhhh... * shiver *"  
Jyou simply stepped out, freezing. Gomamon was left with an uncooked, unstuffed turkey, the burnt garlic... err... ginger butter sauce, several bowls of chopped vegetables, and an open cookbook.  
"Poor Jyou. I really didn't mean to get him wet... although I must say that was kinda funny... but still... hmmm... I know! I'll help him cook! But how do I cook without an opposable thumb? I can't even handle a spatula! Hmm... maybe there's a way I can get a few more hands in here... yeah! Gomamon... Warp Digivolves... to Marine Angemon!"  
Meanwhile, Jyou was upstairs getting a change of clothes.  
"Why do I have the strangest feeling I shouldn't have left Gomamon alone..."  
Suddenly, he felt his house shake a bit.  
"Fiddlesticks."  
Jyou quickly ran as fast as he could downstairs, shocked to see that his home was being overrun by Crabmon, Geckomon, Otamon and Starmon, all holding different cooking utensils and ingredients.  
"Hey, who called you in here? And be careful with the carpet! We just got it shampooed!"  
"Sorry" He heard a Crabmon speak from the crowd.  
He then heard a familiar voice yell from inside the kitchen...  
"OCEAN LOVE!!!"  
CRASH! BANG! RRRRRRRSHHHHH!  
He looked out a window near the staircase, almost fainting at what he saw... a moat... cutting through his front lawn... filled with a Shellmon and a Whamon and a Gesomon and a Seadramon and a Scorpiomon and a Coelamon and a Scorpiomon and a Mega Seadramon and a... do I have to list down every single water digimon ever invented?  
"Okay everybody, let's cook Jyou's DINNER!"  
"Goma...mon?"  
Jyou tried to walk over the digimon in his living room, ultimately finding his way into the kitchen where a pink, winged ball of fur was conducting a cook-off. I wouldn't admit it under oath, but Gesomon make the best Pineapple Upside Down Cake.  
"Hello Jyou!"  
"You're not Gomamon!"  
"Of course I'm not. I'm Marine Angemon, Gomamon's Mega."  
"Gomamon's Mega? Can you at least explain why water Digimon are taking over my block? I thought you can only summon marching fishes?"  
"Correction- Gomamon can only summon Marching fishes. I, on the other hand, can summon all Water Digimon, anytime, anywhere."  
"Goma... Mari... Whatever! Get these... these... creatures off Odaiba at once before anybody sees them!"  
"Awww, do I have to?"  
"Yes!"  
"But look at them all, slaving for a 20 course meal for 700 people!"  
"I was cooking Christmas Dinner... not TRYING FEED THE THIRD WORLD!"  
"We have Divermon making you're favourite..."  
"Sauteed Quail in Rose Tea Soup?"  
"With extra basil... just as you like it..."  
"Mmmm... I mean, NO! I'm not standing for this! People are gonna get suspicious if they see a thousand unidentified creatures cooking around a suburban flat!"  
"Why?"  
"GAAAAH MARINE ANGEMON! DEDIGIVOLVE NOW!"  
"Okay. Everybody, break it up!"  
Suddenly, the Digimon started to vanish into thin air, returning to the Digital World from whence they came.  
Jyou watched as bowls and bowls of foodstuff started falling on the floor.  
Gomamon looked at Jyou. "Don't worry Jyou. We'll get this cleaned up before they get here."  
Suddenly, the doorbelll.  
"Jyou! We're here!"  
"I guess not."  
Jyou only slumped onto the floor, crying and banging his head repeatedly.  
Gomamon clawed the door open, revealing Taichi and the gang on the front porch.  
"Merry Christmas Gomamon!" Mimi exclaimed. "Where's Jyou-kun?"  
"Oh, he's a bit exhausted from cooking. Now who's ready for some... Canned Ham!"  
They all looked at each other... dazed and confused. "Ham?"  
~*~  
Please Read and Review. Peace, prosperity, goodwill... AMEN! 


End file.
